What's Wrong With Cuddy?
by Huddyalways-24-BK-MA
Summary: HUDDY! and some Chameron!  I wrote it long ago, so nothing to do with goings on now or is season 3 or stuff! Well R&R please! Tell me what ya think!


**Hiya guys!! My second Huddy fic (actually my first!) I decided to post it here!! Well R&R my friends!!! **

**Disclaimer: House and all characters dont belong to me!!! But to the original owners, I'm flattered that someone would think they did! jk Well the rest is mine though!!**

"10 patients, I'm through," House said to chief nurse Brenda.  
"Your shift isn't over yet House!" she pointed out to him.  
"I've gotta run, if ya waant to know why just ask Dr. Cuddy, if you know what I mean," House rasied an eyebrow with a smirk on his face as he said it. Brenda waved his comment off just as usual. "Where's Cuddy anyway, shouldn't she be out here for her 4:00 O'Clock naging?" House said with a hint of sarcasim.  
"She should be in her office, or at least she was the last time I saw her," Brenda said.  
"Okay,." House walked across the clinic and entered Cuddy's office, as he walked through the second set of doors he didn't see Cuddy anywhere in her office. He walked through the doors. "Cuddy?" He thought Brenda must of made a mistake and was about to turn around, but noticed something that made is heart skip, one high heel was sticking out from behind her desk. He walked over and saw Cuddy lying on the ground hardly breatheing. He took her into his arms. He gently set her down and ran to the door. "I need some help in here!" About three nurses including Brenda ran to help House.

House MD

Cuddy woke up lying in a hospital bed, still a bit dazed all she could make out was a dark figure sitting in a chair next to her. As everything began to come into focus she realized that the figure was House.  
"House, what happened?" she asked trying to sit up. House leaned toward her.

"Here, don't sit up, we don't know what happened, I went into your office looking for you and you were passed out behind your desk."  
"And no one knows what happened?" Cuddy asked in despare.  
"I'm afraid not, I had Foreman run some blood," House informed her.  
"What about Chase and Cameron?" inquired Cuddy.  
"I have no idea where they are," admitted House.  
"Strange you usually do," Cuddy sighed, she had no rememberance of what happened. She looked to House now, could he handle this?

House MD

Meanwhile, Chase and Cameron were at Chase's house, just after haveing breakfast they were washing dishes. Cameron noticed both their pagers were blinking.  
"Robert?" stated Cameron.  
"What?" asked Chase in return.  
"Our pagers," she said. They both set down the dishes they were washing and walked over to the table where they're pagers were sitting. "It's House."  
"It says Cuddy clapsed," Chase repeated what was on pager.  
"What's that mean, Cuddy clapsed?" Cameron asked.  
"I don't know Aly, we should go though, come on," he said. They quickly left for the hospital

House MD

"She has a fever and her heart rate is down," said House.  
"And you found her?" asked Cameron.  
"Yes," House said. Cameron gave a look, then looked strait down at Cuddy's medical records.  
"What's that look for?" House asked.  
"Nothing, there's nothing in Cuddy's Medical records to suggest anything wrong," says Chase changing the subject from what House had asked, and it had worked he responded to Cameron's remark.  
"I know I already looked at the file," House said.  
"Maybe she's just dehidrated," Chase suggested.  
"Oh that's a nice thought Chase, thanks for solving it all for us I guess we can go home now, will you be picking up the tab for Cuddy's funeral?" he said not being funny at all 'til the next remark. The next comment directed to Foreman, "Jeez you think he hit his head riding his pony again?" Foreman laughed while looking down. Cameron gave a look to Chase to kind of say sorry and he smiled at her.  
"I'm going to talk to Wilson just monitor Cuddy until I get back," House said, then left the three young doctors in the office.

House MD

"There's nothing else wrong with her?" asked Wilson who had entered his office to find House already sitting there, he had picked the lock of course. House didn't even have to tell him about Cuddy, he had already heard it from a nurse in the lobby.  
"No," House said playing with a glass figure that he got off Wilson's desk a usual.  
"Why'd you take the case?" asked Wilson.  
"Because it's interesting, why else? And it's Cuddy, I'm screwed if something happens to her, no one will hire me!" House said suspisious of Wilson's questioning.  
"No it's not, these are some pretty common symptoms, and you don't worry about those things," Wilson pointed out.  
"So?" House asked keeping his cool attitude.  
"You could have let any other doctor handle it," Wilson said.

"Someone as good as me? The incopitant idiot would spent days looking over the wrong thing, I'll find a solution within hours!" House said.  
"Well God House can't you just once in your life admit that you care and worry about something happening to someone, for the health of them? Not being focused on yourself," House didn't like where this was headed because he himself was truly confused with how he was feeling at the moment..  
"Your pagers blinking," Wilson said to House, he had had it on mute. He looked down on it and it was from Brenda, it said that Cuddy was out of it again.


End file.
